The Normal High School Life At Alice Academy
by XCrimson-EyedBlack-CatX
Summary: This is a story of Mikan and her journey through high school when Alice Academy is just a regular high school! No alices involved! This in my first fanfiction I hope you enjoy! Rated T just incase. NxM RxH
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge and Beginning

**Hi Guys! This is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! This how I think if the Gakuen Alice story would be if it was a NORMAL HIGH SCHOOL.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE ONLY THIS PLOT!**

**ENJOY!**

**Mikan's**** POV**

It's been two years, since I graduated from middle school. In my second year of high school, I had already decided that I hated high school. Don't get me wrong the teachers and school were great. It was the students that weren't so great. The goddamn sluttiest girl in school was my worst enemy, Luna Koizumi. Rumor has it she has slept with most of the guys in the high school division and her longest relationship lasted for 1 week. For some reason, that I was her target of bully. I mean I didn't do shit to her. I'm just the basketball club manager and a really good musician, I don't even have that good grades. I just the average B's and C's. Yet, she bullies me. She always has a group of girls behind her and stuff. Nobody really stops her because there all afraid. That is expect for one person. My best friend Hotaru Imai, she is the top in our school and she really likes inventing things. Her favorite one is the Baka Gun, whenever she shoots it you hear the unmistakable sound of her gun gonna **"BAKA BAKA BAKA"** I pretty much use to it though. I meant her in 3rd grade when she first transferred to Alice Academy I thought she was very scary and cold-hearted. However, when she asked me to enter a dancing and singing contest with her that kicked off our relationship. She is actually very protective of her friends and cares for them a lot, though she doesn't show it a lot.

Back to Luna, she thinks she is so much better then everyone else. She thinks that my boyfriend is hideous, just because she has never seen him and I haven't shown her a picture of him. Truth to be told he is actually very handsome with raven-black hair and red, crimson eyes that feels like they can melt your soul. His name is Natsume Hyuuga. We pretty much talk to each by phone everyday. Today he just told me that he and his friend Ruka-pyon is transferring to a boarding school but didn't tell me where because he forgot the name of it. You know what's surprising though we are expecting 2 transfer students but maybe it's just an coincidence. Ruka-pyon is a really good friend of mine too. He is also Hotaru's boyfriend. He is half French and half Japanese. He has blond hair and aquamarnie eyes. I call him Ruka-pyon though his real name is Ruka Nogi because when we first meet there was a rabbit following him. Anyways, I was told that Hotaru and I had to show them to there dorm. I have a little brother named Youchi but he looks nothing like me. He has Gray hair and eyes. He is only 5 years old. I see him everyday though because to get to the high school division I always have to pass by the elementary division. He is really smart he is one of the youngest three-stars ever.

"ikan, MIKAN!"yelled Narumi-sensei jolting me out of my daydream."Are you daydreaming again? Anyways, tomorrow the transfer students names are drum roll please Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi, and yes they are both boys Luna."

I widened my eyes and almost start squealing. I'm glad I didn't because Hotura had her lasted invention out the Baka Cannon. Though I could see in her eyes she was as excited as I was. I mean OUR BOYFRIENDS ARE COMING!

-**That was the first chapter all in Mikan's POV. Sorry it was pretty short but the next Chapter is going to be longer I promise You  
**

**Please READ & REVIEW!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED.**


	2. Chapter 2: He's Here

**Hello Guys! I will Try to update this often. If you like the story plz review or if you like a lot go ahead and give it a follow. :D**

**Maria Sakura2000-Thanks I will try my best!**

**Anime girl of light88-Thank you I will try my best to live up to your expectations. :D I promise this chapter is going to be longer!**

**Mikan's POV**

"_I see him again! His raven-black hair and his captivating crimson eyes. God he so handsome! "Hello, again Mikan. Are you going to stare at me all day or show me around the campus?" he says. I blush slightly flustered because I just realized I was just staring at him._

***BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP***

My alarm clock just went off, I reach up lazily to hit the off button. I sat up and rubbed my head wondering about my dream and why I remembered it was an important day today. My eyes widen at my realization. I practically flew off the bed, took a shower and changed. I ran to Hotaru's room and started banging on her door. "HOTARU, HOTARU! Wake up! There coming today!" I yelled.

***BAKA BAKA BAKA***

"Ow!" I exclaimed "What was that for?" Hotaru just came out the door. "Goodness gracious, Mikan. I was up ages ago. I was just about to go and wake you up. I'm actually surprised you were awake." Hotaru said. I shudder at the thought of Hotaru waking me up. Knowing Hotaru She would probably use her baka gun. "I can wake up early sometimes." I retorted. "Uh huh, Sure you can" Hotaru replied disbelieving me. "Whatever, let's go" I trotted after her like a dog. When we reach the cafeteria, Narumi-sensei rushed up to us saying, "Hotaru and Mikan, I'm so glad you're here! The two transfer students are almost here!" He rushed us to the gates, muttering, "Hurry Hurry." When we reach the gates of the school Narumi-sensei sighed in revilement that they weren't here yet. Just then, a sleek black limousine came cruising up to the school gates. Out stepped two young men. I gasped, running toward Natsume and tackling him in a hug. In the corner of my eye I see Hotaru do the same. "Mikan, it's so nice to see you again, I missed you so much!" Natsume said returning my hug. Just then Narumi-sensei cleared his throat. In the midst of seeing my boyfriend again, I totally forgot he was there. Argh, why did he have to ruin a moment like this? "Welcome to Alice Academy! I am Narumi-sensei, your homeroom teacher. I can see you already know each other." Narumi-sensei said slightly baffled. "Hn," was all Natsume said to reply. While Ruka-pyon said, "Hello, and Nice to meet you. My name is Ruka Nogi." I slap Natsume on arm saying, "Don't be rude Natsume." "Tsk, my name is Natsume Hyuuga." He replied. Just then I hear a sound, I look past Narumi-sensei and see a crowd of girls coming, with Luna leading them. I cursed slightly to myself. Luna had obviously saw them because she has the look in her eyes when she has a new target. When she came she used her sweet and fake voice saying, "Hey there! You two must be the transfer students why don't we ditch these two dweebs and let me show you around." "No thanks, I have a girlfriend," Natsume and Ruka said in unison. Luna narrowed her eyes and said, "I'm pretty sure I'm a bunch better catch then your girlfriends." Natsume hugged me from behind and said, "No, actually I don't think you are." I could feel my face getting red. "Nat-Natsume, s-stop it," I said unsuccessfully. Luna just narrowed her eyes at me and said, "Oh, you're in for in now dweeb." She walked away. Suddenly you hear a ***BAKA BAKA BAKA*** I look sideways at Hotaru to see that she had just fired her baka gun at Luna. Hotaru then says, "Stay away from our boyfriends." She walked away holding Ruka-pyon's arm. I look back at Luna to see that she was sprawled out on the ground with an enormous bump on her head. I fight the urge to laugh and instead, settle for smirking. I guide Natsume around the campus and showed him around. When we were at the elementary school department, Youchi ran up to us and said, "Mikan-nee, is that Natsume?" I smiled and told that Youchi was my brother and was the youngest three-star student ever. Natsume got this confused look and asked, "Three-star?" I quickly explained to him the rankings in this school.

No-Star: Students who are below average. This rank is reserved mainly for children, and is not enough to graduate beyond the Elementary School Division.

Single: Students who are approximately average. Most of the students in the Elementary School Division have this rank. Required to graduate from the Elementary School Division

Double: Students who are above average, but still are not exceptionally advanced at either their studies or use of their Alice. Required to graduate from the Middle School Division.

Triple: Students who are usually considered "overachievers" and tend to excel at their studies. Required to graduate from the High School Division.

Special: Students who are considered the best of the best, signified by a label in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle. Students of this rank excel in there studies or sports or music

Each star ranking has its own monthly allowance rate:

No-Star: 5 Rabbits (equal to about 500 yen or 6 USD)

Single: 30 Rabbits (equal to about 3000 yen or 38 USD)

Double: 50 Rabbits (equal to about 5000 yen or 64 USD)

Triple: 100 Rabbits (equal to about 10000 yen or 129 USD)

Special: 300 Rabbits (equal to about 30000 yen or 389 USD)

"That's basically the Ranking system. Oh and it affects your meals too. No stars usually have simple meals that contain Miso soup and a bowl of rice. Singles get something like a bento. Double get the regular dinner. Triples are almost a feast. Special is a feast for five students. There dorms are basically the same idea." After I had finished explaining Natsume just shrugged saying, "That's a lot to take it." "Don't worry you'll get used to it. Anyways I'll help you along the way." I said grinning.

**That's the second chapter guys as I promised it's a lot longer. I just read Chapter 180 of Gakuen Alice I am pretty disappointed by the ending. It feels like it was rush anyone agree with me? I think that it had a lot more potential to continue.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3 Hotaru and Ruka-pyon

**Hi Guys! Sorry for not updating in like 4 days _**

**I WILL BE UPDATING EVERY TUESDAY, THRUSDAY, AND SATURDAY STARTING FROM TOMORROW.**

**XxJMLxX: Sorry for not seeing your review before but thanks for taking your time to review and read :3**

**Citystarfun: Here is your update :D**

**Anime girl of light88: Thx for your support.**

Meanwhile Hotaru and Ruka are doing…..

**Hotaru's POV**

I was showing Ruka-pyon around the campus and explained to him the star ranks and stuff. Suddenly Ruka-pyon stopped and said while blushing furiously, "You were really cool back there." ***Snap**Click***There goes my camera. "Perfect, this picture will sell for good money," I said with my eyes turning into $$. Ruka-pyon yelled, "Hhhhhhoooooottttaaaaarrruuu! Give it to me right now." I waved it tensely in front of him and said, "Catch me if you can." We ran all around campus, Ruka-pyon yelling and me and me just plain laughing and running. Suddenly a gust of wind blew the picture out of my hands and into Ruka-pyon's. "Aww, I was almost to the photo shop too." I said. At the mere mention of photo shop, Ruka-pyon looked around. "Where are we Hotaru?" He asked. "We are in central town a place to use your rabbits and buy stuff." I replied. Suddenly Ruka-pyon got an idea and grabbed my arm and said, "Then let's look around." He went to every single goddamn store. When I asked if he had money he just shrugged and pulled out 500 rabbits. "The academy gave me and Natsume some rabbits," he said. I replied back, "Fine, but you're paying for everything." Smirking I pulled Ruka-pyon to a restaurant and said, "This place has the finest crab based food." Ruka-pyon sighed and agreed in the end. When we were in the restaurant everyone turned their heads and then started whispering saying things like, "The Ice Queen is actually smiling" I don't really care about my nickname and stuff but hey I'm human I'm allowed to smile right? When we finished eating, I went to the Howalon Store and bought a box for Mikan and one for me. Ruka-pyon asked what that is. "It a type of candy. Mikan loves these here u have one," and I just put it in his mouth. "Yum," Ruka-pyon said.

**Sorry Guys I know this is a pretty short chapter but yeah as I said before I will from now on update every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. The Next chapter will be longer I promise anyways **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

**There have been quite a bit of confusion so starting March 4, 2014 Tuesday the updating schedule will start :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Class

**Hi guys! I'm back!**

**MagicRose32- Thanks!**

**PurpleRockShooter- Thanks for the encouraging words.**

**XxJMLxX- Sorry about not seeing your review before. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Mikan's POV**

The Next Day…

"Hello Everyone! I'm sure you all heard we have some new students. Let us welcome them officially." Narumi-sensei said. Just then, Natsume and Ruka-pyon walked in. "Hi, I'm Ruka Nogi. I'm half French and Half Japanese." Ruka-pyon said. I could hear all the girls in the class sighing and all the boys groaning. While Hotaru was giving everyone the evil eye which clearly meant to stay away from Ruka-pyon. Natsume just said, "Natsume Hyuuga." I see Luna in the corner of my eye talking with one of her clones. I could see that she had a little plan forming in that tiny little brain of hers. Just then, Narumi-sensei said, "Ruka, you will sit next to Hotaru, while Natsume will sit next to Mikan. Free period everyone." And with that he walked out of the classroom. Natsume came over to me and said, "Scoot over, Mikan." All of a sudden it seems like everyone single girl in the class ran over to Ruka-pyon and Natsume. They all started to ask questions like "Where are you from?" Just a voice ran out that was Luna's, she said, "Ladies, ladies give them some room. They need to breathe you know." In the corner of my eye I see Hotaru getting here baka gun ready just in case. Luna then sashayed to Natsume and said, "Hey! Why don't you eat lunch with me and my buds, instead with those dweebs," At the words dweebs she looked over at me and Hotaru. Natsume just said, " No thanks, I have no interest in someone that calls my girlfriend and her best friend "dweebs"" Ruka-pyon piped up and said, " Me too," I swear every single girl in that room just looked at me and Hotaru with envy. Luna just narrowed her eyes and said, "Whatever your lost."

**Sorry guys I know this isn't as long but I have been really busy with my science project and all.**

**I'm not really sure what to put next plz tell me what you think in the reviews. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

**Hi guys! Sorry I didn't update in so long anyways I hope you enjoy**

**Shuise-Sorry ill do indentations from now on **

**PurpleRockShooter-Your welcome! I feel so honored u decided to read this first**

**MagicRose37-Thanks for the idea good luck**

**Mystery555-Thanks**

**Freespirited39-Thanks**

**Airaangel98-Thanks for the ideas! Really appreciated it.**

**Mikan's POV**

The Next Day…..

For some reason I had a really weird feeling that something was going to happen today. I couldn't think of what it might be so I just shrugged and jumped into the shower. When I was done I changed into my uniform, I stopped at the last second because I just remembered that we changing to summer uniforms. Ugh, I hate the summer uniforms, the skirt is so short when you bend down people can see your panties. It was also another reason for Natsume to tease me about, though I don't really think he wants anyone else to see my panties. I made sure I put on some appropriate undies hopefully. When I walked out the door, I bump into Natsume. He was with Hotaru and Ruka. I stared at them, until Natsume said, "How long are you gonna keep staring? You take forever to get ready. Let's go." "Well I didn't know you guys were waiting for me," I retorted. On our way to class I dropped my books and when I reached down, Natsume was watching me. When I stood up again, I felt arms go around my waist, though I was surprised I started blushing nonetheless. When Natsume removed his arms I still felt something around my waist. I looked down and saw his jacket. "Won't you get cold I asked?" "Baka It's summer," he answered. Though I knew it meant I don't want anyone else see your panties other than me. "Can you two lovebirds hurry up please? We're going to be late." Hotaru yelled getting her Baka Gun ready. Fearing her Baka Gun I grabbed Natsume's hand and we ran to class. Surprisingly enough we actually made it to class. Just as we were sitting down Narumi-sensei walked in. "Hello everyone! I have some very exciting news! Tomorrow is the Yule Ball!" Narumi-sensei announced. The class erupted into cheers. The girls were eyeing the guys they were gonna ask and a lot of them were eyeing Natsume and Ruka. The boys were also eyeing the girls too. Some were even eyeing me, Natsume me saw this and pulled me closer to him. I didn't really mind him doing that so I just snuggled up closer to him. "Free period," and with that Narumi-sensei walked out. Luna walked over to where we were sitting. I just remembered why I also hated summer uniforms, which is because Luna always changes it to her liking. She wore a black crop top, and made her skirt so high that she doesn't have to bend over so you can see her panties. She just has to walks. She bent over the desk so you could see her cleavage. Girl nobody needs to see your plastic breasts. Natsume didn't even bat an eye. "Hi Natsume, you wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?" she purred. Can't she see that I'm sitting right next to him? IS SHE BLIND? "Sorry, but I'm already taken slut." Natsume replied pulling me even closer. I had to fight the urge to laugh. Luna's face was turning as red as a tomato.

**After Class…**

After class me and Hotaru immediately went to central town. First we went to the nail salon. Hotaru got her nails painted a night sky full of stars and I got mine to look like the sunset. After the nail salon we went to the dress shop. While I was looking at dresses I heard a familiar screechy sounding voice. I looked over and it was no other than Luna the Slut.

"I have the perfect dress to wear to win Natsume's and Ruka's heart from their haggish girlfriends!"She told her cronies. Excuse me! Have you seen yourself lately Jesus slut. Hotaru also heard this and immediately pulled out her Baka Gun

***BAKA BAKA BAKA***

The sound of her baka could be heard all the way from the dorms. Everyone just looked at Luna laughing because they all know that she deserves it. I choose a silky pink dress that was to my knees. Hotaru choose a midnight blue dress. After we paid for our dresses, we went to the seafood restaurant and ate dinner. After dinner we headed back to our dorms.

"See you tomorrow Hotaru! I'll be at your room tomorrow at 3 to get ready!" I yelled. Hotaru raised a hand indicating that she heard what I said.

**Really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Been really busy with stuff. Good news is that I will start updating more often I hope. :D**


End file.
